1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to backpacks of the type used by, for example, students to carry books, hikers to carry gear and the like. The backpack normally contains a pack and one or more pockets for storing items. The backpack is then strapped to the back of a user and carried in that fashion. The backpack described herein is of the type that uses an inflatable bladder and positioned beneath the pack and between the forward panel of the backpack and the user's back and for the purpose of relieving stress, weight and pressure on the back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the abutting relation of the forward panel of the backpack against the back and spinal column can cause pain, fatigue and perhaps degeneration to affected areas of the back and spine. It is also known that most backpacks in use today place the majority of the weight of the backpack and its contents on the shoulders and on the middle and lower part of the back of the user.
In a number of cases, inflatable bladders have been utilized to provide support and/or avoid contact with particular areas of the back and spinal column.
Notwithstanding, there is still a need for a backpack employing an inflatable bladder for better distribution of the weight away from the user's back.